The Terra Chronicles
by FinalFlash1335
Summary: The real saiyan homeworld, new heroes, and new villians await you on the other side of the universe with this exicting tale! Every orginal character in this story was inspired by an orignal DBZ character so similarities are intended. Plz read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

On the Planet Saiya in the South Quadrant of the Universe a rebellion is being formed against the royal family of Vega. A distant cousin of the King named Vegeta plans to try to overthrow the King and the rest of the family and take complete power for himself.

Vegeta began to gather allies that hated the King and wished to see him dethroned. When Vegeta was almost ready to strike he was arrested by King Vega's royal guards and brought before the King of all Saiyans.

"So you were really going to go through with it weren't you Vegeta," sighed the King. "To think that a member of my own family would turn against me. However seeing as how we are family, if you bow before me and proclaim that I am the true King of Saiyans then I will let you live."

Vegeta shrugged the royal guards who held him and then looked up at the King seated on his throne. "Look at him up there," sneered Vegeta, "Thinking he's so much better than me, why does he get to be King, I should be king not him!"

Vegeta began to charge up ki as he addressed the King. "I will never apologize for what I have done cousin! I will not crawl to your feet and kiss your boots for trying to become the strongest which is what all saiyans desire to be. You may strip me of my army, my rebellion, even my title, but you can never take My PRIDE!" After those words Vegeta let loose a destructive wave towards the King.

King Vega just stared at the energy beam as it raced towards him. " At least he's got spirit I'll give him that," thought King Vega. As the energy beam was about to hit him King Vega effortlessly deflected the beam. It flew into the air completely disintegrating the ceiling of the throne room.

"O damn it," said the King, "That will take weeks to fix."

Vegeta just stared at the King dumbfounded. "How did you block that!" he yelled "That was my strongest attack!"

"Well maybe you should come up with some stronger attacks then." stated the King as he phased behind Vegeta and knocked him out. The King did not wish to kill a member of his own family. He did have to punish him however so he thought of a punishment worse than death.

Vegeta awoke to with a killer headache. As he tried to stretch his tired and sore body he smashed his head against the ceiling of his spacepod. "Ow! Damn that hurt." Vegeta rubbed his head and took in his surroundings. He was in his spacepod but why, hadn't been fighting King Vega. How did he survive? His thought were interrupted by an all to familiar voice

"Hello Vegeta, well as you can see I've decided to show mercy on you. However you have been punished. As you will see I have set a course for you that you can not change, and its set for the complete other side of the universe!

Vegeta stared at his viewscreen in horror. Exiled. For a saiyan that is a fate worse than death! To be exiled means that you are practically no longer a saiyan. It almost as bad as having your tail removed. Vegeta quickly checked to see if his fifth appendage was still attached. He let out a sigh of relief as he discovered that he still had his tail.

"Yes my cousin, you have been exiled but don't feel too bad, you're not the only one going on this little trip. Every single saiyan even remotely involved in your little rebellion has been sent with you. You know you should be thanking me cousin. I mean, I've given you exactly what you wanted. If you survive your little trip you'll be the King of Saiyans there. Hell, you could even call your new home Planet Vegeta. I don't really care. I do no that you and all of your descendants are never allowed back on Planet Saiya."

As the recording ended Vegeta stared down at the floor in defeat. He was doomed to never return back to the saiyan home world and he would have to live his life in a completely unknown part of the universe. As he and his exiled subjects sped through space he vowed that he would make this work. He would be the King of all Saiyans when they arrived at their new home, and now that he thought about it, Planet Vegeta sounded pretty good to him.

Several years after Vegeta's rebellion a new movement began to emerge amongst the lower class saiyans. This movement advocated that the saiyans become a peaceful people that should only fight if forced to. The small minority of saiyans who had lost their bloodlust decided that they did not want to remain in this war driven society so they left Planet Saiya and searched for a new home.

Many saiyans wondered why some of their brethren did this. The new peace loving saiyans explained before they left that they believed that if Vegeta had actually implemented his plan to overthrow King Vega then the civil war would have destroyed the entire race. And all of the destruction would have been because saiyans always wanted to be the strongest. They tried to warn their fellow saiyans that their bloodlust would be there downfall.

Of course most saiyans laughed at this new movement and called them weak. Most saiyans believed it a blessing that these saiyans left so that they would not turn any other saiyans "soft".

The peaceful saiyans soon found a home on the planet of Terra. When they arrived they removed their tails so they would look almost identical to the inhabitants of the planet and so they could not endanger there new home with their Oozaru forms. They also decided that they would never tell their children about Planet Saiya or about their past. Their children would be normal

_Thanks for reading. Please review this and let me hear were I've messed up and please pitch me some character ideas and plot ideas. And by the way, no the Vegeta in this story is not the Vegeta we all know and love. It's his ancestor, I just thought I better explain how there are two different sets of saiyans. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Calm before the Storm

As Sirius flew down to his house after having finished his morning training routine he smelled the sweet scent of bacon coming from the kitchen window. " O good bacon my favorite, I hope there's bacon as well."

He touched down in front of the door and entered his humble one-story house. It was a modest house that was in the middle of an isolated valley in between two giant mountains. Sirius's parents had built this house when they had first moved to this part of the world and after his mother had died he and his wife Kendra had moved into it.

Being young couple, Sirius being only 22, it was perfect for their needs. Also if they ever needed more room there was no limit to how much they could add on to their house. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his beautiful wife Kendra putting plates of bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes on to their table. He was mesmerized by her long brown hair as it swung back and forth as she moved gracefully around the kitchen.

"O Sirius, I didn't see you there come on and sit down I made your breakfast already so you can go head and eat, I'll just go and wake up David."

"K" Sirius immediately began devouring the food set before him at an alarming rate. Kendra thought she would never get use to how much Sirius ate, it must run in the family because she remembered that even his mother ate like that, and now it looked like David was going to eat like a starving carnivore.

"Son, its time to wake up breakfast is ready."

"Ugh," David opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. The five year old began to dress. "Why do I have to get up this early I'm just a kid you know."

By the time David got into the kitchen his father had already cleaned 10 plates and was working on his eleventh. "Hey save some for me Daddy!" David jumped into his chair and began devouring food, in a perfect imitation of his father.

"Yep that's Sirius's son alright," thought Kendra. "Hey you two you better hurry up if you don't want to be late to the reunion."

"O yeah I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me honey. Come on David, you still remember what I taught you about flying right."

"Right, Dad. I sure do. I bet I'm almost as fast as you now!'

"Ha, probably son. Why don't you go on and head outside I'll be there in a second." As David ran out the door in pure joy Sirius turned towards his wife. "Are you sure you don't want to go honey?" he asked as he embraced her.

"No, I have to much to do here. You do know cooking for you is no easy task." She stared into his brown eyes and kissed him. "Now get going are your going to get late. O and say hi to Rigil and Kate for me."

"What about Burin?"

"Sure him to I guess." Kendra smirked. It would infuriate Burin when he heard she had forgotten him, and she loved messing with him.

"Alright see you when we get home."

"Yeah bye Mom."

Sirius and David were still waving as the blasted off into the sky and headed towards Empire City, the biggest city on the planet. They flew silence because David was concentrating on flying as fast as he could. That left Sirius time to think seeing as how he was flying no where near his top speed. He couldn't wait until he saw all of his friends again. What had it been, 3 years so he had last seen them. Yeah, it was at the last tournament when he, Rigil, and Burin had all competed together. It was a much less stressful tournament than the one before that seeing how there was no insane scientist trying to destroy the entire world afterwards.

He was brought out of his thoughts by David yelling, "Dad I think we're here." He stopped flying and hovered by his son as he looked for the giant blue domed building. "There" he muttered as he flew down to the giant domed structure. David shot after him. They both touched down in the huge lawn in front of the structure. Sirius walked to the giant glass doors and pressed the intercom button. David who had never been to the city before eyed the box with suspension as his father calmly talked to it.

He was about to ask his dad if he was crazy but then a woman's voice came out of the box "Sirius, glad you could make come on in." David jumped when the glass doors sled open. He crouched down into the fighting stance his father had taught him, prepared to fight this new foe when his father gently touched his shoulder.

"It's okay son. There just automatic doors." He smiled down at his son as he relaxed his body. He remembered that he had done the same exact thing when he had first visited here. The two of them entered together and Sirius led David to a huge atrium. David was shocked to find all types of plants, trees, and even animals inside the huge room.

"O good Sirius you're here!" David recognized the voice as the woman who had spoke through that box outside. He watched in amazement as his father was hugged by a beautiful young woman. She was tall and she had beach blonde hair.

" And you brought your son with you too. Man little guy you sure have grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Sorry miss but I don't know you."

"Duh, of course you were only two when I last saw you. My names Kate kid, Kate Kaplan."

"That name sounds really familiar…"

"Her dad founded Kaplan Cooperation son."

"Yep sure that's were we are now kid. Kaplan Cooperation's headquarters. Also known as our house." Kate laughed. Kaplan Cooperation was the biggest business on all of Terra and was the leading inventor of all new technology.

"Sirius is my sister annoying you, because she annoys me all the time." A muscular man with short black hair approached the group. (Think Trunks with black hair). He wore blue pants with a black leather jacket that had the Kaplan Cooperation's logo on the right shoulder.

He walked straight up to Sirius and the two friends embraced each other. Sirius was slightly taller than the man and his red fighting gi that Sirius always wore.

"It's been to long Rigil, we really should see each other more often."

"Yes Sirius, I need a good sparing partner, seeing as Burin is no match for me. " Rigil smirked, "We could have a go right now, you know to make this party a little more interesting."

"Ha sure I'm game!" Sirius let loose a big smile. He loved to fight, it just seemed natural to him, like he was suppose to do it.

"But first I need to see Burin and Master Kame. You know it wouldn't be a reunion if I didn't see my master and my oldest friend!"

"Fine, if you must but we better be outside fighting in ten minutes, or I'll come in here and fight you."

"Oh no you want!" Kate said in alarm, "The last time you two fought in here you almost brought the whole building down! It took months to fix the place."

Rigil smirked at his sister. He then turned his attention to David for the first time. He gave the kid a wink and then he walked out of the atrium.

David then ran after his dad and Kate who had started walking to the smell of barbecue. David's mouth began to salivate. It had been about two hours since he had last eaten and the smell of that barbecue was making him hungry.

He burst through two bushes to find himself in a large level area with tables set up and a grill was set up in front of the tables. Around the grill his dad and Kate were with three other people and they were all laughing.

"Oh David there you are! Come over here son so you can meet my friends."

David shyly walked over to his father.

"Wow Sirius he's grown a lot since last time huh," said a short man with a brown hair which he had cut very short.

"Well of course he's going to have grown Burin. That's what kid's do is grow. Unlike a certain pupil of mine." The older man let out a laugh. Soon everyone joined as Burin's face turned red.

The older man then turned to David. "Hey there, I'm Master Kame. I taught your dad everything he knows about fighting." The man let out a smile. He had his long white hair pulled back into ponytail, so it shook wildly as he let out another laugh.

"Well I wouldn't say you taught me everything but you were my first real martial arts instructor."

"Hey I taught you your favorite attack the Kamehameha Wave did a not."

Sirius laughed. "Yes, yes you did, and it has served me well."

"I'd say!" Burin exclaimed. "If it wasn't for that Kamehameha then me, Rigil, and you would have all died at the hands of that lunatic Dr. Werra and his robotic army eight years ago!"

"Yeah, but we can reminisce after me and Rigil spar. My ten minutes he gave me are almost up. Make sure you keep the food warm for me okay Mr. Kaplan."

"Okay Sirius and I better make some more knowing your appetite."

As the group headed outside, a saiyan pod was crashing through Terra's atmosphere. The pod crashed into an empty grassland and created a huge crater.

The pod opened with and a tall saiyan with long black hair stepped out into the daylight. He shaded his eyes not accustom to the sunlight after traveling in space for so long.

"Not my best landing," he muttered as he pressed a button on his green scouter.

"Huh all of the strongest power levels on the planet seem to be in one location right now. Must be my lucky day."

The saiyan then took to the sky as headed towards Kaplan Cooperation.

_Thanks for reading. Please review this and let me hear were I've messed up and please pitch me some character ideas and plot ideas. Sorry I had to have the Kamehamha wave. _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blast from the Past

As Sirius walked outside to where Rigil was waiting for him, he was reminded of the first time he had met Rigil.

_Sirius jumped up and down in anticipation. The 14-year old could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to be fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and he was going to be doing it with his best friend Bruin too! _

_ "Now don't go getting to excited Sirius," said Master Kame. "You'll wear yourself out before the tournament even starts."_

_ "Yes, Master." He had been training with Master Kame for six years now and he wasn't going to start disappointing him now. _

_ "I hope the fighters aren't as strong as they were during the last tournament," said Burin with a worried look on his face. _

_ Five years ago Master Kame had taken his two young students to watch the tournament to show them what they had to work up to becoming the greatest fighters on the planet. _

_ Sirius and Burin saw many great fighters using techniques they had never thought were possible. It had the desired the effect and it made them train half to deaf for the next five years._

_ Master Kame laughed "You boys will do just fine. Don't be so nervous!" _

_ The two boys easily breezed through the preliminaries, surprised at how easy it was to defeat their opponents. One all of the finalists were gathered together the two friends were surprised to find another boy that was their age in the finals as well._

_ Sirius went up to the teenager and introduced himself. "My name's Sirius what's yours?"_

_ "The name's Rigil and I plan on crushing you on my way to title of World Martial Arts Champion." _

_ "Well I hope you do well," said Sirius with a smile. His untidy black hair contrasted greatly with the well tended to short black hair of Rigil._

_ All three teenagers easily defeated their opponents in the first round. In the semifinal round Burin was matched up against Rigil and as they entered the ring, Master Kame thought his eardrums were going to burst._

_ "Yeah, you go little bro, you show that little shorty what fighting's really about."_

_ Master Kame turned to see an attractive 18-year old blonde screaming her head off as Rigil and Burin faced each other._

_ "Good luck, I hope that these will be a good battle. Burin bowed to his opponent._

_ "Whatever, I don't need luck." _

_ The fight began as Rigil rushed Burin and then phased out of sight and behind Burin. Rigil then kicked Burin in the back and sent him to the opposite side of the ring. Burin did a flip to face his opponent once again._

_ As the battle continued Master Kame noticed that while Rigil obviously was the stronger and quicker of the two, he lacked the discipline to completely finish off Burin. Burin was often able to provoke Rigil into attacking so that he could get good quality hits in._

_ In the end however Rigil managed to get Burin in a full nelson and he flew into the air. Rigil then flew as fast as he could down towards the ring. He released Burin and sent him crashing out of bounds. _

_ Rigil then looked over to Sirius who had already advanced to the finals and said "Your next!"_

"Ah good times," thought Sirius. He was glad that Rigil had stopped being such a jerk and now the two were great friends.

"So Sirius are we going to fight or what," said Rigil with just a hint of a smile on his face.

"Sure am Rigil. It will be the rematch of the century."

As Sirius crouched down into his fighting stance, he felt a powerful ki signature. His entire body shuddered as he felt the strength of the strange power source.

In the blink of an eye, a tall man with long black hair, stood in between the two fighters. Sirius looked over the strange newcomer.

He was muscular and his arms and several scars on them. He wore some sort of weird armor that Sirius had never seen before. The man wore a brown chest plate and the armor's shoulder pads were long brown spikes. Also around the man's waist he wore a furry looking belt.

Over the man's right eye, there was a green screen that was attached to his ear. The man kept pressing buttons on the thing as he looked to each fighter.

"If this guys hair were brown, it would fit perfectly with that ridiculous outfit that guys wearing," thought Rigil as the man turned to him. The stranger pressed a button near his ear and numbers began to flash on the green screen.

"Just as I thought you two are nothing." The man then scanned the rest of the group who had gathered to watch Sirius and Rigil's sparring match. As he got to David, his faced turned into a horrified expression.

"Aw, there breeding with the natives! Disgusting!"

"Who are you and what do you want here!" The man turned to Sirius, who was clenching his fists. He sneered at Sirius and then simply said.

"My name is Radeus and I'm here for you two." Radeus sneered at the two again.

Rigil saw the puzzled look on Sirius and he felt the same way. Why did this Radeus guy want the two of them? He had never even met this strange man. If he wanted to fight though, that was fine by him.

"Why do you want me and Rigil?" Sirius stared at Radeus with a curious look on his face. This guy obviously was trouble but Sirius was still curious.

"Well because you two and I are the same race, and I was sent here to find strong saiyans."

"What the hell is a saiyan?" Radeus turned to Rigil. "And I don't know about Sirius but I'm sure as hell that we are not of the same "race" whatever the hell that means."

"Well first of yes, you are a saiyan. But before you interrupt me again let me explain."

"Saiyans are a warrior race with fighting skills that are wanted thought the galaxy. We are the premier mercenaries for the Solis Empire, or at least we use to be."

"Twenty years ago, our home planet Saiya was destroyed from the inside out. The core of Saiya became unstable, resulting in massive earthquakes and violent volcanic activity. So much ash was released by the volcanoes that it made the atmosphere toxic. It killed almost every single saiyan."

"There are only four saiyans left now. Well now theirs six and half." Radeus sneered.

"Wait the story about your home planet being destroyed is sad but it doesn't explain how you think that we are saiyans," Sirius stated.

"Before our home planet was destroyed, a peace movement was born after a civil war was prevented. The saiyans in this movement advocated giving up our lives as mercenaries and becoming a peaceful people."

"Of course this idea was rejected by almost every saiyan except for a handful of older saiyans, whose prime and lust for battle were gone. These saiyans decided that they would leave the planet and start new, peaceful lives. They left ten years before Saiya was destroyed."

"They arrived on this planet and from what reports that I have read removed their tails and decided that they would integrate themselves into this society."

"Wait you have a tail?" asked a new higher pitched voice. Radeus turned to the new voice finding that it belonged to a short man with very short hair.

"Of course," he replied as he uncoiled his tail from around his waist. He waved his tail around and then wrapped it around his waist again.

"Hah now I no your lying!" Radeus turned to Rigil. Rigil had a huge smile on his face.

"I can prove I'm not one of these saiyans, seeing as how my parents are still alive and my sister is standing right there."

"No, you're wrong. I've already scanned everyone in that little group and not one of them is a full blooded saiyan. However you are. So it's obvious that these "parents" of yours adopted you."

Rigil's smile disappeared. "No it can't be true, they've always been there. I can't remember ever being apart from them," he thought.

Rigil turned to his sister. "It's not true is it?"

Kate nodded her head. "It is. Your parents were scientist for dad and when they died we adopted you."

Rigil couldn't believe it. This Radeus person had just turned his world upside down in five minutes. "I can't believe they never told me."

"Rigil it doesn't matter." Rigil looked in shock at his friend Sirius. How could it not matter?

"The Kaplan's are your family no matter what this Radeus says. Haven't they always stood by you no matter what? They love you and raised you the best they could. Actually you couldn't have been in better hands."

Sirius was right, he didn't care who his biological parents where. The Kaplans were his real family, always had been.

"Oh how touching." Radeus laughed. "You two are pathetic. The only reason I even decided to come here is because you two or the strongest on the planet."

"You still haven't answered my question of why you've come here." Sirius stared angrily at Radeus. This jerk had tried to crush Rigil by destroying the only family he had ever known.

"I'm here to recruit you. You see right now the remaining saiyans are under the control of an insane galactic tyrant named Solaris. Prince Vega sent me here to find any strong saiyans that could help us defeat him."

"Why should we even for one second consider helping you!" yelled Rigil.

"Well for one to help a fellow saiyan out and two because I'll destroy this entire planet if you don't."

Sirius stared at the saiyan in horror. "Why would you do something so terrible?"

"It's not that bad, it's actually quite fun."

"You monster!"

"Not the worst thing I've ever been called." Radeus smiled evilly at Sirius and Rigil.

"We'll never join you!" Sirius nodded at Rigil and both fighters rushed the saiyan.

As the pair was about to strike Radeus phased out of sight. Sirius and Rigil crashed into each other.

Radeus laughed at the pair. These two had no chance. The one with the red gi had a power level of 600 and the one called Rigil had a power level of 550. Radeus had a power level of 1500.

He laughed as the two charged him again. Radeus easily dodged every attack Sirius and Rigil threw at him. He then phased behind Rigil and karate chopped his neck. Rigil was knocked out instantly.

Sirius grimaced as he saw Radeus kick his friend off to the side. This guy was so fast. Sirius knew he had no chance at victory as he once again charged Radeus.

Radeus crouched down as Sirius charged him. Sirius sent a flurry of punches and kicks at Radeus but not one touched the saiyan. Radeus then sent one punch into Sirius's gut.

Sirius was stopped cold as Radeus kept his fist lodged into his stomach. Sirius coughed up blood as he tried to breathe. He felt his vision fading as he passed out.

Radeus threw Sirius's limp body down onto the ground. "These fools can hardly even be called saiyans."

He then looked at the kid. He had noticed that while he was scanning him that the kid had some saiyan genetics and some that were the same as the rest of the people in the group.

The kid also had a power level 300. Not bad considering his father's was only 600. The kid might be a valuable asset in the future.

"Tell these fools when they wake up that they have two hours to decide if they want to join me. Oh and I'm taking the kid."

"What no one man," Burin said angrily. This guy had just beaten up his friends and now he was going to take David. No he wouldn't let him.

Burin flew towards Radeus. The saiyan smiled as he saw the human's power level. 350. "Pathetic. The kid's almost as strong as him," he thought as he backhanded Burin.

Burin was sent racing towards a storage unit. He crashed into the small building, the force of his impact collapsed the building on top of him.

Radeus walked up to David and before David could even react, the saiyan had knocked him out.

As Radeus slung the half-saiyan over his shoulder he turned his head to look at the blonde woman who was cowering behind an old man.

"Remember, 2 hours and if they don't show the planet gets destroyed." Radeus took off heading back to his ship, leaving Kate and Master Kame in a layer of dust.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stranded

Radeus flew to his pod in silence. The small child slung over his shoulder did not hamper his speed in the slightest. He wondered why Vega had asked him to come here. These saiyans, if you could call them that, were weaker than him by far. Radeus just didn't see how they could be any help to them and their plans.

Radeus landed at the edge of the crater his pod had created. He jumped over to his pod and opened the door. He grabbed the unconscious kid by the collar and looked the kid over.

The kid's hair was cut into a neat, even, bowl cut. The kid was pretty muscular considering he only looked to be about five.

Radeus thought this kid had potential. Seeing as how his power level was already 300 and the people who had taught him were weaklings. If Radeus and his comrades trained this kid there was no telling how powerful he could get.

Radeus tossed the kid into the spacepod and then locked him inside. Once the kid woke up he would obviously try to escape, so Radeus decided to prevent this right away. Radeus then flew up to the top of the crater and began waiting.

Radeus had no doubt that the two saiyans he had just pounded would show up. They seemed to be the noble type, so they would come trying to save the kid, and stop him from destroying the planet.

Radeus shook his head. It was such a waste, but he knew he was going to have to kill the pair. If only they would accept his offer, but apparently they had no intention of doing that.

"Oh well, at least I'll get at least one new recruit," he muttered out loud. The kid had more potential than the other two, even though he was a half-breed. Radeus shuddered at the thought that if the saiyan race was to survive that mating with other races would be the only way.

Radeus shook the thought away and began meditating, in preparation for his next battle.

"Sirius wake up! Come on Sirius wake up!"

Sirius heard the voice calling him. "Why can't they just shut up? They're making my head hurt even more,"

"Sirius he took David! You've got to get up and save him!"

Sirius's eyes snapped open at the mention of his son. That monster had taken his son! Now someone was going to get hurt. That Radeus could beat him up all he wanted but when someone messes with his family they've crossed the line.

Sirius saw that Kate was leaning over him shaking him. She stopped as she saw his eyes open. Sirius sat up and looked over his surroundings. He saw that Rigil's father was helping Rigil stand. He noticed Burin crawling out of the rumble of a building.

Sirius stood quickly, immediately wishing he hadn't. He felt pain erupt from his torso and abdomen as he stood upright. Sirius doubled over in pain, and Kate quickly caught the fighter as he began to fall back to the ground.

"Must get David back," he muttered as he struggled to remain conscious. He wouldn't let himself be weak by giving into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

"Isn't there something you can give to me, so that I can go fight Radeus and get my son back?" Kate nodded her head. There was one thing that her family's company had developed but it was pretty risky.

She propped Sirius up against the wall of her house and she ran inside. While she ran to the medical lab, she wondered if giving Sirius and her brother an experimental drug was worth the risk. Then she remembered, about how Radeus had said he would destroy the entire planet in two hours if they didn't show up and she figured it was worth a shot.

Rigil was humiliated. Right in front of all his friends and family he had been knocked out by one blow. He even wasn't able to touch his opponent. Who was that guy? He was able to take him and Sirius on at the same time and walk away without even a scratch!

Rigil couldn't wait until the rematch. He would show that thug what real fighting was all about!

Rigil saw his sister come out of the medical section of the Kaplan Cooperation building. She was carrying two syringes full of some sort of clear liquid. She injected Sirius with one of the shots.

Sirius eyes snapped open. From what Rigil could see, several of his bruises and cuts were already fading away! Sirius jumped up and began to stretch his newly healed body.

"What's in that thing sis!" Rigil felt a sharp pain in his left arm as Kate injected the serum into his body.

"It's a new medicine we've been developing. It's full of cell's that instantly replace damaged or infected ones. It also is full of adrenaline so it makes you feel fresh and instantly ready to go."

"Why haven't we massed produced it yet?" Rigil had a suspension that there had to be some side effect or this thing would be the top product in the world right now.

"Well in trial test with animals, only 25 percent had the desired effects."

"And the other 75 percent?"

"Well," Kate gave her brother a shrug, "They may have died."

"What! You gave me and Sirius a drug that more then likely will kill us!"

"Oh don't worry look your already getting better. And seeing as death was right after the shot was injected I was right. Oh and if you hadn't forgotten, that guys going to destroy the entire world if you two don't meet him in 2 hours."

Rigil then began to instantly feel better. He felt better than before, stronger. He wondered if that was a side effect of the drug.

Rigil stood up and flexed his healed muscles. "Now I'll show that saiyan thug!"

Sirius came over and slapped Rigil on the back and Rigil looked up and smiled at his friend. He was met by a cold stare. Rigil's face became concerned. He had never seen his friend this way. Was this a side effect of the drug?

Sirius then looked up into the sky. "Son I will get you back. I promise." He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. How could Radeus just go and take his son? Wasn't it him and Rigil he wanted?

"Come on Rigil; let's go get my son back." Sirius blasted off into the sky, not even waiting for a response from Rigil.

Rigil was confused. David was taken by Radeus, which would explain the change in his friend's behavior. Rigil knew that if anyone had hurt any of his family, there would be hell to pay.

Radeus's scouter bleeped, alerting him of the high power levels heading his way. He opened his eyes and stood up. Hopefully those two fools would agree to his proposition.

Radeus knew better, those two would come here to fight him, and they would die here. He shook his head, what a waste of saiyan blood. It would almost pain him to kill them. Almost.

Sirius landed a hundred feet away from Radeus who just checked his scouter. Rigil landed a few seconds later. All was quite as the three saiyans sized each other up.

"I see your power levels have increased because of the beating I gave you." The one called Sirius's power level was now at 675 and Rigil was at 600. Radeus wondered how they had made full recoveries so fast. He dismissed the thought; they were still no threat to him.

"Where's my son at!" Sirius's rage was boiling over. Radeus noticed that he seemed to glow with energy.

"Oh he's fine, but first things first. Have you accepted my preposition?" Radeus knew the answer before it was out of there mouths.

"No!" Sirius and Rigil crouched into their fighting stances. They both waited to strike, knowing that the only chance they had was to fight their opponent together.

Radeus shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arms up. "Then there's nothing I can do. I'm a man of my word, so I'm just going to have to kill you and then the entire planet."

Sirius gave a slight nod to Rigil and both charged the saiyan warrior.

Radeus smirked. These two just wanted to get there asses kicked again. That was fine with him who was willing to oblige. As soon as the two figures came into range he let loose two lighting blows one for each fighter. To his surprise, his blows went straight through his opponents!

His scouter was to late when it warned him that the two fighters were now behind him. He felt a fist slam into the small of his back. The blow actually hurt him. Then he felt a kick land on the right side of his neck.

Rigil was in shock. He had put all of his strength into that kick, and all it did was bend the saiyan's neck a little! Rigil had been excepting his opponent to go flying off to the side from the blow, but it had barely fazed him.

Radeus grabbed Rigil's foot and slung him up into the air. He then appeared behind him and delivered a two handed blow which sent Rigil crashing back down into the ground.

Sirius flew up to Radeus and the two began exchanged blows. The two spent about thirty seconds exchanging lighting fast punches and kicks. In the end however Radeus delivered a hard punch to Sirius's face which sent Sirius flying back a good hundred yards.

Sirius gathered himself, and tried to sense out his opponent. Beginning able to sense energy was a clear advantage the two fighters had. "There" he muttered as he located the saiyan warrior trying to get behind him.

Sirius began making afterimages, seeing how it had worked once already. If he wanted to have a chance he needed to get behind Radeus. He was just to strong to fight head on.

Sirius saw Radeus attack his first afterimage and then immediately the saiyan attacked behind himself. To the saiyan warrior's surprise he had attacked another afterimage.

Sirius thought it was time to strike so he drove his foot as hard as he could into the back of Radeus's head.

Radeus fell slightly as he recovered from the blow. He was growing tired of Sirius's tricks. He was about to charge Sirius again when he start feeling sharp pains in his back.

He turned around to find that Rigil had recovered and was sending small ki blasts at him. Rigil had both arms extended at chest level and was firing his ki blast from the middle of his connected palms.

Radeus deflected the next two blasts and then fired one of his own. It wasn't anything special, just a normal blast but compared to Rigil's it was nearly twice as powerful.

Rigil leaped out of the way as the purple ball of ki exploded where he use to be standing, creating a small crater in the process. Rigil flew towards the tall saiyan ready to show the alien what he was made of.

"Bring it on you wimp," bellowed Radeus. As Radeus prepared to meet Rigil, his scouter began going crazy. It reported a power level of 750 behind him. Of course he forgotten Sirius!.

He turned only to be met by a ki encased punch. The force of the blow sent him reeling back a few feet. As he began to recover he felt another blow hit his head. He gave up a feet of altitude as he rubbed his head.

Rigil laughed. He had decided to return the favor Radeus had given him earlier by delivering a smashing two handed blow to the saiyan's head.

Radeus sneered at the two fighters floating above him. How were these two weaklings even able to hurt him? He decided it was time to stop beginning nice and too finish them off.

As Rigil laughed at his opponent he wondered how he and Sirius had so much trouble with this guy before. He fell for the oldest tricks in the book and at times he didn't remember how many people he was fighting. "We have this in the bag," he thought.

"Alright time to stop playing around, now I'll end this!"

Rigil laughed at the saiyan warrior. Before he stopped laughing, Radeus was in front of him and was driving his knee into Rigil's gut. As Rigil doubled over in pain, Radeus did a flip and brought both of his legs crashing down onto Rigil's back.

Sirius watched in horror as Rigil was sent crashing into the ground below. The force of the impact actually rise a whole foot into the air. It was at that exact moment that Radeus drove his foot into Rigil's back.

Rigil cried out in pain as he was forced back into ground. As Radeus stepped off him, Rigil coughed up a mouthful of blood as he struggled to breath.

Radeus laughed at the battered and broken saiyan that lay at his feet. He gave Rigil a swift kick and laughed when he heard him moan in pain.

He then turned to Sirius, who was just staring at him. "Your turn."

He phased behind Sirius who turned and tried to punch him. The saiyan warrior caught the punch and then tried to bring his knee up into Sirius's gut.

Sirius anticipating the move brought his knee up to block the attack. He did manage to block the attack, but he let out a groan of pain as his knee cap shattered. Radeus then headbutted him and sent him falling down to the ground. Sirius managed to recover before he hit the ground and he gently floated a few feet above the ground.

Sirius felt like his head had been spilt wide open. He looked up at Radeus, who had his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.

Radeus felt his victory was near at hand. These fools were done. One was lying face down in the dirt and the other was nearly out of steam. After a few more minutes of pounding he would put these weaklings out of their misery.

As Radeus prepared to attack Sirius, as scouter began alerted him of a rising power level, coming from his spacepod. "Damn thing must be broken," he thought. None of the fighters were near his pod and these two weaklings couldn't get that high.

"Wait the kid," he realized. "I left him in my pod, but there's no way he can get a power level that high!"

At that moment a huge yellow energy beam erupted from inside the crater that held Radeus's pod. Sirius and Radeus turned in surprise at the display of power. Out of the smoke emerged a small figure, which looked like the embodiment of pure rage.

David charged Radeus at full speed. Radeus gathered himself in time to defend himself against the half-saiyans onslaught. The two exchanged blows for a full minute as Sirius watched in awe as his son was able to hold his own against the evil saiyan.

Radeus was stunned by the half saiyans sudden burst in power. However his scouter indicated it was short lived as David's power level began to rapidly decline. Radeus delivered a roundhouse kick which sent David flying into the arms of his father.

David looked into his father's eyes and simply said, "I couldn't let him keep hurting you and Rigil dad. I just couldn't."

"It's alright son, why don't you just rest a bit." It seemed to Sirius that his son's sudden increase in power had drained him of all his energy. He set his now unconscious son on the ground and faced Radeus.

Radeus was panting from the effort he had just exerted. That kid had scared him for a second. He had actually pushed the saiyan warrior to his limits with that little assault. He began to slowly walk towards the battered Sirius.

"Well it's been fun but I think I should finish you now. I believe I'll be taking the kid with me. He'll be very useful with that kind of power he just showed.

Sirius laughed. Radeus stopped in his tracks. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "You're beaten and I just told you that I'm taking your son into space with me. What is so funny!"

Sirius laughed even harder "I don't think you'll be going anywhere in that thing." He laughed again and he pointed to Radeus's pod.

Radeus turned to look at his pod and his mouth dropped. The entire top of it was blown off!

"No! No!" he screamed as stared at his destroyed spacepod. He was stranded here now. There was no way off this godforsaken planet.

He turned back to Sirius with an insane look on his face. "You, will, all die for that!"

He charged towards Sirius but stopped when he heard another voice.

"Hey ugly." Radeus turned to Rigil who was barely standing but he had his right hand palm up, pointing at him.

"Take this!" yelled Rigil as he sent five blue spheres of energy at the saiyan warrior.

Radeus felt the power in the energy attack, as all the energy spheres came together to form one big sphere of ki. As the energy ball neared Radeus he swatted the attack away. The attack exploded a hundred feet in air, resulting in a huge explosion which shockwaves were still felt by all the fighters.

"Ow, that actually stung a little," mocked Radeus. "Now let me show you how it's done."

Radeus raised his hand above his head and began charging a purple energy ball that seemed to have electricity swirling around it. Radeus smiled as he prepared to deliver his attack.

"Here's a present," he yelled as he threw his attack at the weakened Rigil. Rigil was barley able to bring his arms up to try and block the attack before the attack was on him. It exploded with so much force that there Rigil was completely covered by the explosion.

Sirius watched the smoke, hoping that his friend still stood but as the smoke cleared he saw that Rigil lay on the ground. His black jacket had been completely disintegrated by the attack and now he only wore a black tank top. His pants were torn in many places and he countless bruises and cuts all along his body.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he could still feel Rigil's ki. It was faint though and Rigil needed help. However, Sirius was in no position to help him as Radeus turned his attention back to Sirius.

Sirius knew he had only one chance left now, the Kamehameha wave. He brought his hand down to his right side in a V formation as he began to charge his ki for the attack.

Radeus started walking towards Sirius again. He was the only one left standing now and he needed to be dealt with. He ignored his scouter's reports of Sirius's rising power level. This fool couldn't raise his power level high enough to actually hurt him.

It was when his scouter told him that Sirius's power level head risen to 1100 when he stopped. How was he doing that?

"Kame!" His power level was now at 1200 and still rising!

"Hame!" Radeus eyes opened wide when he saw that Sirius's power level was now 1350 and still rising. He brought his arms up and prepared to block his attack.

"Ha!" Sirius released a huge blue energy beam that raced toward Radeus. The attack completely engulfed the saiyan and hid him from view.

When Sirius finally stopped his attack he panted heavily and let his arms hang. He had done it. Wait. No, he could still feel Radeus's ki.

"Damn it" Sirius couldn't believe it, Radeus was still standing! That was his strongest attack and he didn't have anything left.

Radeus was pissed. He was still shuddering from the force of the attack. The energy wave had burnt his armor and had completely disintegrated one of his shoulder pads off. His body was now covered in bloody scraps and that attack had severely decreased his power level.

He still was much stronger than Sirius who had used all of his strength in that attack. Radeus walked over to the panting saiyan and then tried to roundhouse kick him in the face. Sirius tried to block the attack by raising his arm to intercept the kick. His lack of strength however resulted in the kick breaking his arm.

Radeus then gave an uppercut to Sirius's jaw and sent him flying into the air and then crashing down onto the ground. As Sirius lay on the ground he felt himself overtaken by unconsciousness.

It was over. Radeus stood over his foes and he prepared to blast Sirius into a thousand pieces when something stopped him. As he looked down at his foe, he realized that this was not just some unknown race that didn't matter to him. This man was a member of his already dying species.

Radeus shook his head. He hadn't ever had trouble killing before, why was he having trouble now. But this wasn't like before, this was another saiyan. He thought about those saiyans who had warned his race that they would eventually kill themselves off.

"No, I can't do it." He lowered his hand. He couldn't kill another saiyan, not when there were so few of them left as it was. He looked over his opponents. They had fought well against an opponent who was much stronger than them. No matter, how much they denied it, they had saiyan spirit alright.

He flew up into air and looked at his destroyed spacepod as he flew away from the battle site he could only think of one thing. He was stranded here.


End file.
